


The Training of the Whilte Lady of Rohan

by art_of_a_diffrent_color



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, the lord of the rings
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Theodred taught Eowyn how to fight, family being there for family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/art_of_a_diffrent_color
Summary: Walking past a shed, the young prince hears a sound and when he looks in, his heart nearly stops.





	The Training of the Whilte Lady of Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own the characters, only my imagination. Please, Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Theodred is making his way to the stables when he hears a faint sound coming from one of the storage rooms. Curious, the young man creeps to the door and opens it just a sliver. What he sees initally sends panic down his spine, for there is Éowyn in the middle of the room and in her hands is a training sword far too large for her little frame.

 

At first Theodred wants to go over and take it away from her, because even made of wood practice swords can hurt the user if they don’t know what they are doing. Especially when they do not fit the person using them. But he knows that just taking it from her won’t go over well AT ALL, even as a young child she has always been one of those people that needs to make the mistake to learn not to do it.

 

So Theodred watches and he waits. As he watches her he realizes that she is doing more then randomly swinging the wooden blade: She is running drills, slightly wonky due to the size of the sword and the cramped space and missing a few steps, but drills none the less. She doesn’t notice him when he swings the door open or as approaches, her young face scrunched in concentration.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

 

Éowyn whirls around, sword before her as if it were a real blade. It only takes her a moment to realize who this new person is and when she does her face falls and disappointment slumps her tiny shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, the sword tip falling to the ground. “I know I’m not supposed to take things from the armory or use them.”

 

“If you know you are not supposed to, why did you do it?” Theodred asks, although he already has a pretty good idea why.

 

Éowyn keeps her eyes on the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Theodred sighs, kneeling on the straw covered ground and tilts her face up. There are tears in her eyes, tears of frustration and fear.

 

“I just wanted to learn too…” She gets out. “All of the boys are starting to learn and I just…” The tears spill down her cheeks and Theodred pulls her into a hug.

 

“I asked- I asked Uncle if I could join them and-and he said no. He-” She hiccups, “He said that little girls should learn oth-other things. And that I shouldn’t go near the training grounds. But I- I couldn’t help it!”

 

She is wailing by now, the training sword long forgotten on the ground as she clings to her cousin like a life line. There is a wet patch on Theodreds shoulder from where her face is pressed, but he pays it no mind, electing instead to rub soothing circles into the little girls back, letting her talk and cry until she is out of tears and words.

 

“I just wanted to learn too.” She repeats, voice barely above a whisper. “Please don’t tell Uncle.”

 

“Éowyn, look at me.”

 

Reluctantly, the girl pulls back tears and snot running down her face. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Theodred begins to clean the mess from her face.

 

“I’m not going to tell Papa.”

 

The relief on Éowyns face is palpable and for a moment Theodred thinks she might start crying again.

 

“But, I can’t let you keep doing this.”

 

Now she really looks like she will start crying again, so Theodred continues, quickly making up his mind on the vague plan rolling around his head.

 

“Not by yourself and without an instructor, and certainly not in a storage room.”

 

A tentative hope begins to spread over Éowyns face although her eyes remain wary.

 

“Meet me tomorrow night,” Theodred hesitates and casts his mind out for a location. The feast hall? Plenty of room but too public, especially if his father already said no to the idea. The stables? No, they don’t want to spook the horses and sneaking out would be a problem for both of them. His room? It has enough space for two people to run drills without damaging anything and neither one needs to make an excuse to be there. Perfect.

 

“Meet me in my room and I’ll train you.”

 

Éowyn squeals with delight and throws her arms once again around her cousins neck.

 

She babbles her thanks at the speed of a galloping horse, promising to work hard and not tell a soul before skipping off back to the Hall. Theodred picks up the wooden sword and watches her retreating form from the open door and wonders vaguely what he has just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was only supposed to be a list of Head Cannons that got away from me and developed a narrative. Oh well, that's how it goes some times I guess. Yes I should be working on my other fics, and I am! But this just happened and I had to post it here.


End file.
